


More Than A Hug

by IronBat99



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronBat99/pseuds/IronBat99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buzz questions himself, "What makes Woody so special?" As he becomes distracted from this mental-quest, he accidentally develops feelings for the Sheriff. When Woody sees that his friend is acting strange, he tries to help. But, when he digs deeper, he's in utter-shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than A Hug

**Author's Note:**

> This story can also be found in FanFiction.net. It has just been transferred into here, by it's respectful author...which is me.
> 
> Here is the link, which will direct you to the original posting:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10854378/1/More-Than-A-Hug

_He couldn't put his finger on it. What made Woody so special from the rest? Was it his design, and physical-appearance? Was it because the string attached to his back made it irresistible to hear what he said next? Was it the hat?_

_How can a Cowboy, a simple toy, gain so much attention? Surely, if he had a pistol that came with the holster, he'd be played with as an annoying zit. But, he's just a plastic-figure. How does a child, especially Bonnie, experience such joy with...Woody?_

"Hello? Anyone in there? Buzz, you okay?" Woody asked. He waved his left-hand repeatedly in front of the other toy's face. Buzz seemed to be stuck in a trance; he immediately snapped out of it once he heard his name called.

"Whaa...? Oh, W-Woody, you're back. When did you return?" Buzz looked up to a drawer that was next to Bonnie's bed.

The clock with rainbow-stickers said 9:46 PM.

Woody left 2-hours ago.

"I just got back. Bonnie ate a bunch of biscuits for dinner today at the diner. Her book-bag is beginning to shrink, or is it just me?" The Sheriff giggled to his comment. He expected for Buzz to return the sound, but nothing happened. The Ranger was listening, although he didn't really appear focused. His eyes were simply roaming around the bedroom, as if it were his first time arriving. "Buzz? Hey, is something bothering you?" Woody asked in concern.

"Huh? Oh, a-herm, uhm. I'm fine, perfectly stable. I just have to take in some fresh air." He wiggled from his odd-frame and began to walk away from his comrad, and out to the door.

He had a feeling Woody was going to say something else, so he moved slowly.

"Care if I join? I mean, you don't wanna be lonely outside, right?"

"I apologize, but I would recommend if I stay...alone. I'd like to have an area to think, with no other being. At least, only for a while. I won't take long." Buzz gave a grin, but obviously, the other didn't believe it.

He knew there had to be a problem; Buzz wouldn't act so suspicious like that.

Maybe the entire stress with Sunny Side finally gave in on him. Maybe...

"Oh...kay. See 'ya in the morning." Woody replied. He hoped Buzz wasn't in any accident that he hasn't responded to everyone else about.

No toy should ever keep secrets from another. He saw as the Space-Ranger paced out the door, and out of sight. Seconds passed, resulting in Woody following.

* * *

_Even when Andy first purchased me, he'd still play with Woody. Well, not in the first few weeks. I did get chosen to rest in bed, that had my covers. I heard Woody became very jealous after that. It was around the time when Buster came along, that I degraded from my position. Then Woody received his spot-light again. No matter the gadgets and sound-effects that I've mastered tremendously, Woody would be rapidly picked up. He has no weapon, so it proves his kind safety._

_Even I have grabbed his hat a couple of times to try it on. His physique is so simple, yet admiring. With his words, he strikes fear in others that I can't do myself. His voice of a Commander, from Earth. Not from space. And his...eyes. The dark-brown layer that shines. They're so...beautiful. And that string; I can do so much things-_

Buzz didn't realize that he spoke that part out loud. He felt a presence behind. He mentally cursed to himself.

"But...I thought you...and Jessie, I-I thought..." The Cowboy stood there in shock from what he laid an ear upon. He presented himself speechless, almost trembling from the situation. He clearly imagined Jessie and Buzz enjoying the pairment they have discovered.

He didn't want anything to happen to their relationship. He always reminded himself of Bo-Peep. Missing her was the only thing he could do, and it still felt pointless at times.

But this...this was...unexplainable. He's seen on TV that it doesn't matter who you love. The only important concept, is being happy with your partner.

God still loves you, even if you just were a toy.

"Woody! I meant something completely different! I didn't-"

"I know what you meant, Buzz! Don't explain yourself to me..." He looked away.

"Woody...me and Jessie, I thought I had feelings for her. She's gorgeous, flattering, an amazing friend. So, I believed that me and her, would share a life together. When I figured out she loved me back, I had no other choice but to reveal. You might've not seen it, but her and I, we've been falling apart lately. It's not the same like it used to be, when she was always dandy and full of spirit. We spend less time with eachother everyday that passes. It doesn't make any sense...I don't recall committing anything wrong. I just wish, she was...like you." The Space-Ranger slowly gazed down, below to the floor.

He tried his best to avoid eye-contact with the Sheriff. Sharing this information was difficult enough; seeing Woody's disappointment would be worse.

He waited for an answer, something to come out from the Cowboy's mouth.

Nothing.

Buzz would rather be in a Yard Sale. Then, the strangest, but greatest event occured. While Buzz stood shamefully 5-feet away, Woody paced over and hugged him, tightly.

He grabbed his upper-back, and tucked his head in Buzz's shoulder. It was all clear now. Buzz wanted to be with him.

_'But why?'_ Woody asked himself.

Jessie was marvelous and a beautiful woman. She's the perfect match for Buzz...but apparently, not anymore.

Woody hugged him tighter, and Buzz returned the touch.

At first, the Space-Ranger thought that Woody was only hugging him for comfort, but then he motivated his mind that it was much more than a regular sense of kindness...they were made for eachother.

**_The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Thank you, for reading! ~


End file.
